Holland, Their Savior
by Mischiefs93
Summary: AU: Seeing her again after five years made Attorney Regina Mills realize the attempt she made to forget all memories of her ex lover was futile. Not only did it seem Emma Swan had moved on, but she now had a child named Holland. Now Regina was stuck. She couldn't turn her back on Emma, not because of their shared past, but because the blond already paid for her legal services.
1. Dinner Interruptions

**A/N : Hello, people. I'm back! Well, I was never gone. lol I've had this idea in my head for the longest time, and decided to just write and see where it took me. I have an idea on where this story will go, but I only have this chapter written. Tell me what you guys think. How many reviews literally depend on if I will continue this. Makes no sense for me to write if people don't like my story. Anywho, please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. I do own my OC, though. You guys will get to see Holland after a few chapters hopefully. **

~XoXoXoX~

"Darling, you're a twenty-one year old old woman who is still allowing their parents to dictate their life!" Regina Mills said yelling at her long time girlfriend. The brunette couldn't believe what she was hearing at the moment.

Emma and Regina were out celebrating their three year anniversary when Emma's mother decided to burst their happy bubble...nothing unusual about that, though.

_...A few hours earlier_

"_Emma, sweetie! What a surprise to see you here" Mary Margaret said with such false sweetness, Regina had to fight a gag that was making its way up her throat. _

"_Mo-Mother? What are you doing here?" Emma asked, surprise lacing her voice. _

_Regina had to cut in. "Darling, are you really that surprise your mother chose tonight of all nights to eat at this restaurant? Almost a half hour away from Storybrooke? I'm not even going to ask how she got reservations on such short notice" _

_Emma just narrowed her green eyes at her girlfriend, telling her silently without words to play nice. _

_Rolling her eyes, the brunette resumed cutting up her sirloin steak. Only raising her head when another voice sounded beside their table. This time, male. _

"_Emma, I want you to meet someone. His name is Neal and he's a pediatric doctor. His father is an associate of your father"_

"_Hello, Emma. It's a pleasure to meet you" He said. _

"_Emma" Regina said warning. She was losing her patience with the whole situation. _

"_Mo-" Emma started to say but was cut off by her mother. _

"_He's single Emma" Mary Margaret said quickly but excitingly. She cast a quick glance in Regina's direction, making sure to show all her hate she had for the young woman in that second. _

"_Mother, you know I'm in a relationship with Regina" Emma said, gesturing to the now pissed off brunette. _

_Seeing her girlfriends murderous expression, Emma clasped the hand that was fisted on the table, and started making a soothing gesture with the pad of her thumb on Regina's knuckles. _

"_Sweetie, what you have with Regina is not a relationship. It's just a phase. Trust me, once you go on one date with Neal, you'll forget all about that girl" Mary Margaret said still trying to keep up with the innocence facade. _

_Neal looked between the three woman, looking like he'd rather prefer to get bitten by a rattlesnake than stand there. At least that would be less awkward. _

_Reaching into his suit jacket, he took out his card and placed it into Emma's hand. With a 'Call me if you're interested' he left. _

"_Okay" Emma muttered, even thought the man already left. _

_Mary Margaret was getting agitated. Everything she planned was crumbling before her very eyes. Turning in the direction of the retreating man, she called after him. "Neal!" He didn't turn around though. With a huff and a glare at Regina, Mary hiked up her evening dress and stalked towards the exit. _

"_I can't believe you just did that!" Regina hissed quietly, aware that they've already drawn a crowd of gawkers from the moment Mary Margaret interrupted their dinner. _

"_Did what?" Emma asked confusedly. _

_Regina didn't answer, instead she grabbed the attention of their waiter and asked for the check. _

_The two sat in silence until Regina paid for their dinner, without a backwards glance to see if her girlfriend was following, the brunette left the restaurant. Regina couldn't believe that Emma just took the business card with an 'okay' and didn't really tell her mother off. _

"_You act like such a welcome mat when it comes to your mother" Regina said after twenty minutes of driving. _

"_What did you want me to do Regina! Yell and rant to get my way?!" _

_Regina was beyond pissed. This was a regular thing with them. Mary Margaret always seemed to come between the two, and Emma couldn't see that. Or if she did, she chose to ignore it. "Yes, Emma! If that's what it takes to get your mother off of our backs" _

_Emma knew Regina was right, but she was too stubborn to admit defeat. So all she said was "yeah" The rest of the ride home, the two yelled at each other. _

...Present

"And you're a twenty-three year old who still likes to appease her _mommy!" _Emma yelled back a second later. "Don't think I didn't hear the conversation between you and Cora last week!"

Now it was Regina's turn to be confused. "What conversation?"

"You. New York. Gold & Mills Associates" Emma spat.

"So what, you heard ONE conversation and assume the talk about moving to New York is because my mother told me I could become partner?"

The blond crossed her arms over her chest, causing her breast to push up. Regina's eyes followed the movement. "Well if it isn't because of that, why is it?"

Regina didn't have answer.

Emma smirked "That's what I thought" she said triumphantly.

Angrier now at the look Emma was throwing her way, Regina yelled, "Fuck you, Emma! I'm tired of all this. You, your mother, this town!"

"You don't think I'm tired of my mother too, Regina?! You think I like it when she belittles our relationship as if it's just puppy love?"

The brunette scoffed. "You sure as hell don't act like it. You act like you're her little bitch"

Emma gasped in surprise. "Fuck you, Regina!"

Regina raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow "I did that last night, dear" she said, licking her lips slowly.

Soon it wasn't just her tongue licking her lips. Regina grunted in pain when she felt her back slam against the wall behind her. The grunt soon turned into a moan when she felt Emma's tongue lick the roof of her mouth.

Wanting to be in control, Regina walked Emma backwards until the back of the blonde legs hit the couch Emma loathed loved so much, but Regina was persistent in purchasing. Pushing her onto it, Emma landed with a 'hmmph'

Snatching off her sleep shirt, then pants, Regina grabbed the front of Emma's t-shirt, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. The brunette ignored the sound of the blondes shirt tearing. Instead she finished tearing the shirt down the middle, all without breaking the bruising kiss. Emma broke from the kiss, to take off her now ruined shirt and to unclasp Regina's purple lace bra. Without a second thought, Emma grabbed the back of Regina's back and flipped their positions, causing the brunette to fall on the floor, Emma on top of her.

_Hell, that hurt! _Regina thought to herself. Taking her hand, Regina placed them inside Emma's yoga pants and started rubbing the blondes clit harshly. Lace boy shorts being the only thing separating her from meeting the flesh she knew would be wet and hot.

Emma moaned "Gina" when she felt the hand that was driving her on the brink of orgasm slide into her panties.

"Right here, darling" Regina slid two fingers into Emma's wet core and started thrusting in and out of her at a demanding pace. Harsh breathing and flesh slapping against wetness was the only sound that could be heard.

The raw animalistic fucking later turned into slow sensual lovemaking. They made love all throughout the night like it was their first and last time. Subconsciously, they knew it would be their last. Neither brought up the topic until the next morning though.

"I can't continue on like this, Emma" Regina said hoarsely. A night of screaming would do that to a persons voice.

Currently, Regina was dressed and was sitting on their bay window seat, three large suitcases sitting by her feet.

_She must have packed while I was sleeping. _Emma thought. The blonde wrapped the Egyptian cotton sheets tighter around her, partly to warn off the mornings chill, and because she felt exposed to Regina who was dressed in a blue and purple sundress.

Emma didn't say anything, she just focused on getting saliva into her dry mouth.

Regina ran a hand through her long brunette locks. Biting her lip, she continued to talk. "I called my mother this morning. I took the job, Emma"

Still, Emma didn't utter a word. Frustrated, Regina picked up two of the suitcases and walked out of the room. She met Emma standing by the front door, wrapped only in the red sheet, when she came back for the second suitcase. Only when the brunette was finished packing her belongings in her black Mercedes did Emma talk.

"If you decide to come back, I won't be here!" Emma yelled after her.

Hand on the drivers door, Regina didn't turn around. Instead, she got into her car and drove off. Looking into the rearview mirror, Regina didn't wipe the one tear that slid down her cheek.

~XoXoXoX~

Two weeks later found one Emma Swan in room 203 of the Marriott hotel. The man who identified himself as Sgt. Bryant Hayes was grunting above her as he released himself inside of her.

Emma met the dark skin man a a few hours earlier in a bar downtown. After introductions, the blonde found out that he was a Marine who was on leave before he had to head off to Holland for a four year tour.

The blond didn't care much for the man, she just wanted to get a certain brown eye brunette out of her head.

A male southern accent broke Emma out of her thoughts. "I think I went to heaven, darling"

Emma cringed when he called her 'darling'. Only one person was allowed to call her that. Well, use to call her that.

Seeing the blonde below him wince, Bryant pulled out of her and flopped down on the bed.

Nothing was said for a few minutes until 'Southern boy' as Emma dubbed him, ruined the moment.

"So how does it compare?" He asked.

Not turning in his direction, Emma asked him what he was talking about.

"Getting thoroughly fucked by a black man" He answered arrogantly.

This time, Emma did look at him. Rolling her eyes, Emma got out of bed and started to get dressed.

**A/N : Tell me what you guys thought. Loved it...Hate it? **

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	2. Models & Actresses, Oh My!

**A/N : **

**Jadee69, great to see you again! Thank you for your review, glad you like another one of my fics. **

**Kira66: Thank you! :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT, only the plot and Holland. i apologize in advance for grammatical errors. **

**~XoXoXoX~**

Two weeks later found one Emma Swan in room 203 of the Marriott hotel. The man who identified himself as Sgt. Bryant Hayes was grunting above her as he released himself.

Emma met the dark skin man a a few hours earlier in a bar downtown. After introductions, the blonde found out that he was a Marine who was on leave before he had to head off to Holland for a four year tour.

The blond didn't care much for the man, she just wanted to get a certain brown eye brunette out of her head.

A male Southerner broke Emma out of her thoughts. "I think I went to heaven, darling"

Emma cringed when he called her 'darling'. Only one person was allowed to call her that. Well, use to call her that.

Seeing the blonde below him wince, Bryant pulled out of her and flopped down on the bed.

Nothing was said for a few minutes until 'Southern boy' as Emma dubbed him, ruined the moment.

"So how does it compare?" He asked.

Not turning in his direction, Emma asked him what he was talking about.

"Getting thoroughly fucked by a black man" He answered arrogantly.

This time, Emma did look at him. Rolling her eyes, Emma got out of bed and started to get dressed.

**Four years later…**

"Hm, baby. How is it humanly possible that you still have energy after last night?" Regina said with sleep laced voice.

*kiss* "I just" *kiss* "can't help that" *kiss* "you're so irresistible" The blonde said.

"Continue then" Regina murmured.

And the blonde actress did just that. Twice.

"I'm sorry for making you late for work, Gina" The blonde said with a frown. They were currently sitting in Regina's car parked outside of her mother's firm. She was fifteen minutes late. Her mother, Cora Mills, would not mind though. In fact, for the past month, her mother has been on her case about taking time off. No pun intended.

"It's alright" Regina said from her seat in the passenger side. She chose to ignore the shortening of her name. It didn't matter how many times she told her on and off again 'girlfriend' to not call her that, she still continued to do it. Rolling her eyes, she pecked the actresses cheek and exited the vehicle.

"Hold all my calls for this morning, please Miss Lucas. Also, reschedule any appointments I have before 12"

"Of course, Miss Mills"

Both brunettes soon laughed at their formal talking. Ruby was the first to talk.

"How was your weekend, Regina?" she asked more seriously.

Leaning against the secretary's desk, Regina started to tell Ruby all about her weekend.

"Tatiana flew in on Friday" The older brunette waited for the talk she knew she was about to get.

"I don't like her, Re. I'm telling you, she's up to no good. I'm pretty sure she's not just acting on sets when she goes on all those long trips"

'I know"

Ruby huffed. "Then if you know, why do you continue to stay with her?"

Regina knew the answer, but instead of answering she shrugged and went into her office. Half an hour later, Regina was jarred out of her thoughts when her mother came into her office.

"Regina, dear" She said as a greeting.

Spinning in her chair, Regina dragged her attention away from the city below her and smiled at her mother.

"Am I going to have to fire you, just so you can have a day off? You've come to work everyday since making partner. You are no good for the company if you're strung out"

"I'll use my vacation days soon" The younger Mills said. "One day" she finished under her breath.

After her mother left with a 'See that you do', Regina caught herself staring again, only this time not at the view but at the loopy cursive scrawling permanently sketched on the inside of her wrist. Regina remembers the day she received the tattoo like it was yesterday.

_**Six years ago…**_

_Regina looked down at the blonde mass of hair that covering her pair chest. Running her finger through the locks a few times, she started to scratch lightly at the scalp. "Darling I have an appointment today, do you want to come with me?" _

_Emma groaned and rubbed her nose against a now perk nipple. Opening her mouth, she started to suck on it like how a newborn would do. Hearing her lover moan in pleasure, she started nibbling it a bit. _

"_Emma, remember I have a prior engagement this morning" Regina said in a breathy voice. She still didn't stop the blonde from her ministrations, though. _

_With a 'pop', Emma lifted her head, running a hand through her bed mused hair. "What's the appointment for?" Emma trailed her hands down to Regina's bare stomach and started making circular motions. "You're not pregnant, are you?" She joked. _

"_What if I was?" Regina answered back. Not giving Emma a chance to answer, she kissed her lips softly. _

"_No, it wouldn't be a bad thing. I can imagine a little Regina. Brunette, brown eyes, and nice olive skin" Emma said after the kiss broke. _

_Regina just shook her head no. "She'll have my eyes and your hair" _

"_However she wants comes out, we'll love her"_

"_That sounded soooo wrong, Gina" Emma said laughing. _

_The brunette got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. "What do you mean?" she asked after flushing the toilet. _

"'_However she wants to come out?" Emma said dubiously. "You make her sound like she would like to come out of the closet with a rainbow scarf and hat" _

_Regina only said 'Silly' before getting dressed in a pair of jeans and tank top. "I take it you're not coming?" Getting a grunt in answer, she kissed the lump of a person that was covered with the bed sheet, and bid her girlfriend a goodbye. _

***line break***

"_Whoa, whoa! You didn't tell me that the appointment was for a tattoo" Emma said once she saw the pretty scrawl on Regina's left wrist. _

"_You never asked, Darling" _

_Emma opened up the gel that was in the foil packet, and started rubbing it on the sensitive skin. "Did it hurt?" she asked, after she bandaged back up._

"_I was thinking of you the whole time"_

"_You were thinking of me when some random guy was penetrating you" Emma asked in a posh accent. That comment earned her a slap on the arm. _

_Emma grinned goofily. "Fine, fine. He was penetrating your skin with a tattoo gun" _

_**Present…**_

"Emma" The brunette breathed out in her empty corner office.

_~XoXoXoX~_

Emma Swan woke up early intent on making the number one person in her life breakfast, but it seems said person beat her to it. The blonde stood in the family rooms doorway, watching her number one girl.

Three years ago when Holland was one, Emma was shopping for a childs walker when a woman walked up to her and asked her if she was interested in modeling. Emma, who was 21 at the time and never went to college, was in a tight spot financially and accepted the woman's card with a 'I'm definitely interested, and I'll call'.

Three years later, Emma could say she walked runways, modeled for celebrities, several magazines..the whole nine yards. While she was financially stable to never work again, she couldn't give up the model lifestyle. Well, she would for the right person; Holland.

That's why she took a mini break from it all to give her daughter a semi-normal life. Speaking of Holland.

"Good morning, ladybug" Emma smiled when as soon as her daughter heard her voice, flew into her arms.

"Morn'n Momma"

Emma scooped the girl into her arms and rocked them from side to side. "Happy Birthday, baby girl. How does it feel to be 8?"

Holland stopped playing with her mother's shoulder length blonde hair, and leaned back to look into green eyes that were so different than her brown ones. "I not 8, Momma! I'm 4" The little girl said giggling.

Emma cocked her head to the side. Placing a hand under Hollands butt, she tapped her chin with her free hand. "Hmm, are you sure?" Squinting her eyes, the blonde continued. "I'm pretty sure I had you eight years ago, Missy"

"Look" The little girl said. wiggling out of her mothers arms, she put her hand on top of her head. "See, I'm 4"

"So because you're that height, that means you're 4?" Holland nodded her head. "It's a good thing I agree with you then"

The little girl started jumping up and down saying 'yay' causing her dirty blonde curly hair to fly up and down, mimicking her movements. "Okay, jumping bean. Want to help Momma make breakfast?"

Taking out two eggs, pancake batter and several pots and bowls Emma told her daughter to get a Granny Smith apple from the fruit bowl.

"Momma?"

"Hm?" Emma said, already peeling the apples and cutting them into the pancake batter.

"Who teach you how to make this" Holland asked gesturing to the batter that was getting smoother and smoother by the second.

That made Emma stop all movements. Her mind instantly flashing to brown eyes, brown hair. "Someone who was very special to me, ladybug" Hoping the answer will please the girl, she lifted her up from the bar stool. It was tradition for Holland to pour the batter into the pan.

"Momma, can you flat my hair?"

For the second time that morning, Emma stopped all movement. This time in confusion. _Flat?_

"What do you mean by flat?"

"Y'know, flat. I want my hair like yours"

Recognition flashed in green eyes. "Oh, you mean flat iron?" The little girl nodded, digging into the pancakes that were just placed onto her plate. "Why do you want your hair straight, baby? I thought you liked your hair."

"They say I'm not Ca-cacussion"

As soon as those words fell out of her daughters mouth, Emma Swan was pissed. She couldn't even correct Holland and tell her the correct word was Caucasian. Breathing through her nose a few times, Emma asked who said that.

"The boys at pre-school. So can I have my hair flat?" Holland finished innocently.

Placing her untouched food in the microwave, Emma stood by her daughter and played with a curl, wrapping and unwrapping it around her index finger.

"Baby, remember how I told you about how you're something called 'Bi-racial?" Seeing Holland nod her head yes, Emma finished, "Well Bi-racial people come in all different shades of color, hair textures, hair color, eye color…"

"Momma I gets it"

"You do, do you?" Emma teased. "Well it just happens that you were born with brown eyes, blonde, pretty curly hair and a nice tan"

Holland was confused, so she said "But I darker than you"

"Remember when we went to the beach a few months ago? I got a suntan, and we were the same complexion, right?" Again, Holland nodded her head. "But sweetie, even if you were darker, had black hair, and blue eyes, I'd still love you, alright? It just happened you stayed in the oven a little bit longer than your Momma"

"Guess what!" Holland said right after Emma finished her explanation.

Playing along, Emma gasped. "What?!"

"I gets to go toys shopping!"

"You're right Birthday girl. Since today's your birthday, you can chose your outfit for today too"

Hollands brown eyes grew comically wide. "Really, Momma?"

Laughing, Emma told her yes but she had to get dressed soon so they can hit up the best stores New York had to offer.

Ten minutes later, Emma was giggling behind her hands.

"What's so funny, Momma?" Holland said, inspecting her outfit. She didn't see anything wrong with her polk a dots leggings, blue frilly tutu, ballerina flats, and a pink shirt that read "Yup, I'm really this cute'.

"Nothing, ladybug. Nothing at all. You all ready to go?"

"You not gonna get dressed?"

Emma looked down at her tank top and sweats. Couldn't risk having that paparazzi seeing her off her 'game'. "I forgot I wasn't dressed. Sit tight, I'll be right back"

"I'll miss you!" Holland said, calling after her mothers retreating back.

"With every bullet" was the immediate response.

~XoXoXoX~

"Momma! Look, look!"

Emma and Holland just got back from shopping at Toys R Us for bags upon bags of toys, and My Little Sunshine Kid Store for a couple of new outfits. As soon as the Emma parked the car, Holland ran out of the car and towards the two huge FedEx boxes that were sitting on their doorstep.

Emma knew who the boxes were from. Ever since she told her mother about Holland 2 years ago, every birthday, Christmas and Easter, Mary Margaret would ship them presents. Emma never told her parents where she moved to, but with the connections Mr. and Mrs. White had, the blonde wasn't surprised whenever FedEx boxes would show up on her doorstep from Storybrooke, Maine.

Once Emma reached the doorstep, eight shopping bags on each arm, she told Holland to reach into her purse for the house keys.

"Momma, I can open up nana's boxes, now?" The four year old said excitingly.

"Don't you want to play with the toys Momma got you first though? I think I need to wrap up the presents nana got you first" Emma peeked a quick look at her her daughter, just in time to see the shocked expression.

"No, Momma! I open them now"

"Excuse-moi?" Emma asked raising one eyebrow.

Holland tried again. "I open them now, please?"

Emma took her key, and cut the tape that was on the box. "Yes, baby. You can open them now" Emma went into the living room to deposit the shopping bag, when Holland screamed. When frantic mother burst into the foyer, she was greeted all the toys in the two boxes, dumped on the floor, and Holland holding an American doll the same size as her doll the same height as her.

"Momma! Look what Nana got me! She also got me this one!" she said pointing to a one that looked just like her. Down to the tan. Must've been custom made.

"Does this mean I now have three babies?" Emma joked

"Nuh uh. I your only baby" Holland said in all serious.

"Okay, so since you're my only baby. Why don't you help me carry all these things in the living room"

Holland sighed dramatically "If I must!"

Emma chased after her daughter, "You better unless you want to start screaming 'Uncle'" she joked, referring to their tickle game.

~XoXoXoX~

**A/N: How many of you guys thought Regina and Emma were back together again before you realized it was another blonde? Kind of put a little twist in there with Hollands ethnic background. I'm mixed with 'black' and 'white' so I kind of based her off of me; the curls and everything. **

**Until next time,**

** ~ S**


	3. Photo Shoots and Wishes

**Previously on Holland, their savior : **

_Emma took her key, and cut the tape that was on the box. "Yes, baby. You can open them now" Emma went into the living room to deposit the shopping bag, when Holland screamed. When frantic mother burst into the foyer, she was greeted all the toys in the two boxes, dumped on the floor, and Holland holding an American doll the same size as her doll the same height as her._

_"Momma! Look what Nana got me! She also got me this one!" she said pointing to a one that looked just like her. Down to the tan. Must've been custom made._

_"Does this mean I now have three babies?" Emma joked_

_"Nuh uh. I your only baby" Holland said in all serious._

_"Okay, so since you're my only baby. Why don't you help me carry all these things in the living room"_

_Holland sighed dramatically "If I must!"_

_Emma chased after her daughter, "You better unless you want to start screaming 'Uncle'" she joked, referring to their tickle game._

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. **

**I apologize in advance for grammatical errors. :) **

**~XoXoXoX~**

"Just like that ladies...no, no, a little bit closer" Emma's photographer of two years said.

It was early in the afternoon on Saturday and Emma and Holland were cuddling on a plush king size bed on a twelfth floor penthouse. Lou, the photographer, was taking pictures of the two for US magazine. After the photo shoot, both blondes were scheduled for the interview that will be printed in the magazine, next to their smiling faces.

"Momma, why he talk like that?" Holland half whispered from above Emma.

That did it, Emma dropped Holland from flying above her, and erupted in a fit of giggles, the little four year old laying haphazardly on top of her.

"That's it ladies! Giggle! Giggle!" Lou said while pressing down on his Nokia camera.

Mother and daughter continued to laugh while the Italian man continued to snap pictures. Emma was laughing at Hollands question, while the little girl just laughed because her mother was.

The shutter of the camera stopped when Lou gave out his next command, "Okay Emma, move that pillow behind you" he waited until Emma did as directed. "Now Sweden-"

"Holland!" the little girl said giggling.

"Yes, how can I forget" he teased. "Now like I was saying, Iceland-"

Holland threw her back and laughed at the man's antics. "Holland!" she said between giggles.

"I know, I know. I tease" Lou said in his thick broken English accent. "I want a few with just Emma" he said. "If you could stand over there by that window. I need you to change your wardrobe first"

With a nod, Emma lifted Holland from on top of her and helped her out of the bed. "We'll have to get one of those for us, Ladybug" the blonde said, indicating to the bed.

"I pick your outfit, Momma?"

"How about you chose my outfit when we get home? There's someone here who has a special job of helping me with my clothes" she explained.

The deal seemed to work because while Samantha was passing her a white dress to put on, Holland didn't seem to mind.

Half an hour later, Emma was back into her pink and purple hoodie and matching yoga pants, while Holland was still wearing the dress Samantha chose for the photo shoot.

"A gift for her behaving so good" the thirty year old said.

So now, the two were sitting in a booth at their local coffee house waiting for the person who was suppose to be interviewing them.

"Do you mind if I give her seconds?" a voice said from her right.

Emma looked up and smiled at what she saw.

"Kathryn!" Jumping up from her spot, Emma hugged her childhood friend for all that she was worth. Emma hasn't seen the leggy blonde in over seven years after Kathryn moved away for college. Even though the blonde was a few years older than her, Kathryn never use to mind Emma trailing after her like a lovestruck teenager. Emma was devastated when Kathryn moved to pursue a degree in business. Although the two agreed that distance wasn't going to interfere with their friendship, it was hard two two to maintain contact, especially when Regina and Emma started dating. Needless to say, it was a shock to see the blonde after all these years.

Firing question after question, Emma asked, "What are you doing here? How are you? Do you live here?"

Chuckling, Kathryn grabbed Emma's hand and sat them down, but not before yelling at a person behind the counter to grab Holland another piece of carrot cake. After Holland dug into her second piece of cake, the older blonde answered her friends questions.

"I work here, actually I own it; for the last year and a half. I'm fine, and yes, I live here"

"You own this place?" Emma asked while looking around the coffee shop. "Congratulations, Kat. Seems the degree in business payed off, huh?"

Kathryn just chuckled. "How about you?"

"Me what?"

In typical Kat fashion, the blonde just rolled her eyes. "Besides reading about you in the tabloids, how are you doing?"

"Well, since you read the tabbies, I guess you already know about the affair I had with the mayors daughter?"

Kathryn smacked Emma's arm. "I did! And here I thought Alexandra had the hots for me" she joked.

After laughing, Emma answered her friends questions from earlier. "Life is good I suppose. I'm actually here for an interview for US magazine" checking her watch, she then said, "They're running a bit late as you can see"

Turning to Holland, the coffee shop owner pulled the little girl into her lap, not caring that the two just met today. Giving her a loud kiss on the child's temple, she asked, "And who's this beauty"

Emma looked down because she knew what questions were going to come next, luckily, because Holland was there, the questions were going to have to be put on hold. Playing with one of her daughters curls like she likes to do, she replied. "This is my daughter, Holland Lana Swan"

"And I'm this many" the little girl said holding up four tiny fingers.

"I'm this many" Kathryn joked, holding up all ten fingers and flashing them three times.

Holland gasped. "Wow, you're like Momma; old"

Emma looked down at the girl sitting in her best friends lap, "Ladybug" she reprimanded. All Holland did was shrug her shoulders and say 'what?', before digging into her cake again.

Kathryn snickered, "Reminds you of anyone, Em?"

"Emma Swan?"

Emma looked up to see a woman around the age of Kathryn, holding a briefcase and tapping away on her phone.

"Yes?"

"Belle French" she said. "I apologize for being late, traffic was heavy"

Emma waved her hand, "It's okay, I was just catching up with one of my childhood friends"

"I can watch this little one, if you want?

"Would you?" Emma asked.

Kathryn nodded her head and perched Holland onto her hip. "We'll be in the back when you guys are finished"

"I'll only need half hour of your time" Bell reassured. "I saw how hesitant you were to leave your daughter"

"Caught that did you?"

Bell just smiled. She then took out a notepad, and tape recorder. "Do you prefer me to write down what you say, or record?"

"Write, please"

"Alright then. First question, Are you and Alexandra Rubio involved romantically?"

Emma had to laugh at that. "Noo" she said in between laughs. "We met at her fathers gala last summer, and we became friends; the best actually"

"Platonic...or?"

"We've yet to get to that stage of our friendship"

Belle raised a single eyebrow "Yet?"

"I'm only kidding. Actually, Alex is engaged"

"Really?" Belle asked in shock "That's new. She wouldn't be upset that you outed her relationship?"

Again, Emma waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "By the time this issue is printed, she would have already told everybody"

"Next question" she said after a nod. "Everybody knows who Holland is, after all, she's dubbed America's sweetheart, but we don't know anything about her father. Care to comment?"

At that question, Emma started tearing up the napkin laying on the table in tiny pieces and then building it into a pile. "He's not in the picture. That's all I have to say"

"Okay" Belle said. Writing down what she just asked on her notepad, she lifted her head and continued on with the questioning. "Are you dating anyone at the moment?"

"I have a very jealous person in my life at the moment, and I don't have time for two loves" Emma joked, glad that the conversation steered away from Hollands background.

Belle laughed "Holland?" she asked with a smile.

Emma just nodded, waiting for the next question.

"Rumor has it that you're going to be a judge on X-Factor ? Will they allow you to confirm it?"

The blonde just chuckled and bit her lip. "I will not deny, nor confirm it. I guess you will just have to wait for season 4" she teased.

"I guess so. Just a few more questions and you can be with your daughter again" Seeing Emma nod, Belle continued. "Can you tell me where the name Holland came from? It's pretty, but unusual"

"Holland is the place a person that was once in my life was stationed to be at that time" Emma said cryptically. What was she suppose to say? Hollands father was a one night stand...no. When Holland got older, she didn't want her to read in the tabloid how she was conceived by mistake. So, Emma kept it as simple but close to the truth as possible.

After a few more questions about upcoming model shoots, how she became a model, and about her childhood, the interview was over as soon as it begun and Emma was walking behind the counter towards the back, looking for her daughter.

**~XoXoXoX~**

_**Few months later...**_

"I apologize for being late, Mother" Regina said while taking a seat on the outside patio chair.

"Nonsense. We live in New York, after all" was the reply.

Cora Mills took in her daughter's appearance and sighed. "How are you, dear?" she asked, concern lacing her voice. "You look terrible" she added as an afterthought.

Regina scoffed. "Well, thank you" Removing her Chanel sunglasses, the younger Mills rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I asked Tatiana for a break last night. Granted, we've never 'dated'" she said, using air quotes. "But it still hurts"

Now it was Cora's turn to scoff. "I never did like her for you" Picking her her tea, she took a sip. "Now who I always like was Em-" Cora stopped when her daughter raised a hand, signing for her to stop.

"Please" was all she said in a choked voice.

"I don't understand, Regina. You love her, she loves you. I know you see the magazine covers and television, you know where she is. She's literally under your nose, find her and never let her go again. To be honest, I never understood why you two went your separate ways. "

Regina laid a hand on the patio table, causing the glass to rattle. "Then if you know all that, you also know she has a kid. I kid should I remind you was born coincidentally shortly after we parted. Seems she didn't have trouble spreading her legs and forgetting all about me. Not only that, but let's not get started on the fact that her mother loathed me" she spat.

"I still think it'll be beneficial to the both of you if you were to meet and talk about the last four years. I see what it is doing to you, Regina. Your love life, your career-"

The twenty-seven year old interrupted her mother again, "We already spoke about my vacation days, I already booked-"

Now it was Cora's turn to cut her off mid sentence, "I wasn't referring to you being a work-a-holic, but it's nice to know you're taking my advice. Now only if you would take the advice I just mentioned earlier"

Regina didn't answer, instead she looked out into the garden of her mother and fathers New York estate. "I see you have been gardening" she commented, waving a hand in the direction of the flower bed.

Seeing as she wasn't going to get anything else out of her daughter about the topic of Emma Swan, she chatted with Regina until the former announced that she had a few things to do before she went home.

The first thing Regina did before she went home was go to her local convenient store and purchase any magazine that had Emma's smiling face on it. There were only two, a US magazine and a smaller magazine that featured upcoming and returning shows. Seems Emma was going to be a judge on X-Factor US. _Good for her. _Regina thought bitterly.

Once home, Regina put away the little bit of groceries she purchased and placed the two magazines on her coffee table. Grabbing a wine glass from the rack that was vaulted above her granite island counter top, she poured herself a glass of white wine from the bottle she opened last night. Sighing, she ran a manicure hand through her long chocolate locks. Regina stopped cutting her hair shoulder length shortly after her breakup. Speaking of breakup….Regina took a peek at the two magazines that were just sitting on her glass table in the living room. Drinking the last bit of wine, she decided a nice, relaxing, bubble bath was in order.

An hour later found the New York attorney, sitting outside on her thirteenth floor apartment, laptop on the table, with another glass of wine in her hand. Removing the magazines from her lap, she flipped open the first one and scanned the table of context until she found what page she was looking for. Turning to page twenty-six, Regina was met with a full page of Emma Swan. The picture was so simple, yet spoke volumes. The blonde was wearing a ordinary v cut white t-shirt, and cut off jeans. She had her eyes closed, and head thrown back. Regina remembered when at one point she use to make the blonde laugh like that; all childlike. Without thinking about it, Regina traced the blondes facial feature.

The brunette looked on the right panel and saw that the page was covered in numerous black and white photos. All of them were of the blonde in different outfits, ranging from jeans, to dresses, and even one that made Regina's heart skip a beat after all these years; she was wearing a suit. The blonde had her hair slick back, Regina couldn't help but notice that the blonde looked gorgeous with shoulder length hair, and although some might call her outfit mannish, the suit seemed to fit the blonde like how a dress would. Feminine with a touch of androgynous.

Turning the page, Regina gasped. Just like the first picture, this picture took up the full page again. It was a colored photo of Emma in grey silk pajamas and her holding a little girl in her lap. The two weren't looking at the camera but at each others eyes. The little girl had both of her hands on each side of Emma's face, and was adding pressure, causing the blonde to look like a fish. That made a laugh escape Regina's mouth.

On the next page was the interview questions. Regina found herself holding her breath after reading about the questions regarding the little girls father, who she later learned name was Holland. The brunette didn't get to finish read all the the interview questions before she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Regina wasn't surprised when she saw her on and off again girlfriend standing on the other side.

"Come to get the rest of your stuff?" she asked snarked with a raised eyebrow. She knew she was being rude but she didn't care. Some of the questions asked in the interview pissed her off. Especially the one regarding Hollands father. She had so many questions. Did Emma love him? Was he just a one night stand? Is he still in the picture? Is he the reason why Emma didn't chase after her. So now Tatiana gets to be her verbal punching bag.

"Don't be like that. It was you who asked for the break anyways" The blonde answered back while stepping around Regina to get into the apartment.

Huffing, Regina made her way into the kitchen to pour herself another glass of wine. _She really needed to lay off of the alcohol. _She mused. Throwing the glass back, she gulped it down in one mouthful.

Regina shivered when a voice purred into her ear, "That's not a shot glass, y'know"

Turning around so she could face the blonde, Regina raised her hand and stroked the actresses cheek before connecting their lips in a demanding kiss. She gasped into Tatiana's mouth when she was lifted, wrapping her legs around the blondes waist, she murmured one word. "Upstairs"

Regina planned on forgetting about how she wished it was Emma who was carrying her upstairs, or how she wished it was shoulder length blonde hair instead of waist length her fingers were stroking. She planned on forgetting..And forget she did.

**~XoXoXoX~**

**A/N: Tell me what you guys thought, will post chapter 3 in a few days. Have to write a few pages for my other fanfics first. Happy almost Thanksgiving, guys! **

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	4. Fashion Week

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. I apologize in advance for grammatical errors. **

**~oOo~**

_"You're not scared are you?" _

"_Does this face look like it gets scared" Regina said mockingly. _

"_I don't know. You tell me. After all, I'm not the one biting my nails" The blonde replied smugly_

_That remark earned her a smack in the back of her head; messing up her pony tail. "Look what you did!" _

"_Oh, you big baby. Here, let me fix it" Standing behind her girlfriend of a few months, Regina released Emma's hair from its elastic band and then ran her hands through the golden locks. _

_Emma cocked her head to the side when she felt feather light kisses on her neck. "Hmm, I thought you were suppose to be doing my hair, not getting me arou-" Whatever she was about to say was cut off by Regina pulling her hair. Gasping, she moaned deeper. _

"_Careful, darling. There are impressionable children here"_

"_Says the person responsible for the wetness in my panties" Emma said hoarsely._

_Once finished with the hair, Regina walked around so she was standing in front of Emma and batted her eyelashes innocently. "All I did was fix your ponytail back" _

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah" Grabbing her girlfriends hand, Emma closed the distance between her and the family in front of her. _

_The two were currently in line waiting to ride the Kraken at Sea World. It took a week of being Regina's personal slave but the brunette finally agreed to accompany her on the roller coaster ride. Turns out Emma was the one to get sick that day. _

Emma woke with a gasp. Taking in her surroundings, she exhaled the breath she's been holding. For some reason, the past couple of months, the blonde has been having dreams of the times shared with Regina. This morning dream was one of the many dates the two went on when they first starting dating. Emma was seventeen at the time, and Regina twenty.

Emma smiled at the memory. She had to literally drag Regina on the roller coaster ride with her, only for her to get sick in the end. Although, Emma couldn't complain when the two made it back to their dormitory and Regina offered the 'nurse' Emma back to health. That date occurred a little over seven years ago and the memory still brought a smile to the blondes face.

The body lying next to her twitched, and the small movement brought another smile to Emma's face. Turning so she faced her sleeping daughter, she brushed a frizzy dirty blonde curl from her daughters face and kissed her forehead.

"Momma?"

"Right here, lady bug"

Holland smiled and snuggled deeper into her mother's chest. "Did you have sleep well?"

The little girl nodded. Holland didn't just inherit Emma's stubbornness from her mother, but her non-talkative nature in the morning.

"What do you say you and I get some breakfast, hm?"

"..."

"Alright, I'm going to leave you in ten minutes" she teased.

"..."

Emma tried again. "Are you in the mood for some coconut bread at Caravan?"

Holland and Emma were in London for LFW, London Fashion Week. Although Emma was set to model in the Paris Fashion Week, she was only in London to watch her friend model later on during the week. This was Hollands first time in the UK, so a few days ago, Emma decided to take her daughter to her favorite place to eat, Caravan. There, Holland fell in love with their coconut bread breakfast plate. It consisted of freshly baked coconut bread covered with fresh picked strawberries, drizzled with lemon curd cream.

"Caravan!?"

Emma chuckled. "Yes, ladybug. But only if you get dressed within the next ten minutes" she said trailing off towards the end. Emma was the only one in the room.

**~oOo~**

"Sweetie, slow down. I don't know the heimlich remover" Emma joked to her daughter who was currently shoveling food into her mouth.

Hollands eyes got comically wide. "But Momma! It taste so goood"

"OMG! I told you that was her, Naomes" a voice said behind her.

A second later, another voice whispered, "Well, ask her"

Emma closed her eyes because she knew what was about to happen. The blonde mentally counted to three. One...two...thr

"Um, excuse me Miss"

Wiping her mouth with her napkin, Emma turned around and came face to face with two teenage girls, looking no older than sixteen.

"Hi, girls. What can I do you for?" Emma asked, even though she knew why they interrupted her breakfast.

"Well, my mate here Naomi" the blonde teenager said pointing to the girl standing next to her. "didn't believe me when I told her you were THE Emma Swan" the redhead finished in a near scream, drawing the attention of others dining.

Emma chuckled. "I'm her"

Taking out a piece of paper and pen from her messenger bag, the blonde practically thrust it into Emma's face. "Can we have your autograph?"

Taking the paper, Emma scribbled her signature message '_May all your dreams happen' _~ Emma S.

Handing the paper back, the girls screeched.

"You want my audogaraph?" Holland asked. Bits of lemon sauce around her mouth, from when she ate the coconut bread.

The girls awe'd over Hollands mispronunciation. Taking out another piece of paper, the teenager raised an eyebrow in Emma's direction, asking her permission. Getting a nod, the girl walked over to the four year olds side of the table and handed her the paper and pen.

When Holland was finished, the blonde took the paper back and awe'd again at Hollands failed attempt at cursive.

"Thank you so much, Miss!" They said at the same time and practically ran out of the establishment.

3,491 miles away, Regina was suppose to be going over a file her first-year associate dropped off on her desk an hour ago. But no, instead, she was on her phone reading a tweet about "#The Swan Ladies" Seems someone posted a picture of two signatures, one of them Regina would recognize the neat cursive anywhere, while the other she could only assume belonged to a child. _Emma's child._ Regina reminded herself.

LondonGrl4Lyfe posted the picture a few hours ago.

So Emma and her daughter were in London. Regina can only assume it was for London's Fashion Week.

"It's a really good thing I didn't accept Tatiana's plus one invitation to the event" the brunette muttered to herself.

Tatiana offered her the ticket as a peace offering for last week. Regina did not mind Tatiana being an actress, it was her career, just like Regina being a lawyer. But when they first started going 'out', if you can even call it that, Regina stressed to the blonde actress that she did not want to be in the limelight with her. That meant, no award shows, no red carpet events, and especially no paparazzi photos. Tatiana made good of her promise up until a week ago when the two were caught kissing on the doorstep of Regina's house. A few days later, a clear picture of the two women embracing was plastered on almost all sleazy gossip rags. Although technically, it was not the blonde actresses fault, Regina needed someone to blame, thus Tatiana offering to take her to London for a weekend.

"You alright, there" a voice said from the door frame.

Regina dragged her eyes from the phone towards the door, to see Ruby standing there with a concern expression on her face.

"Yes, dear. Perfect" Looking at her Gucci women's watch, she noted the time and stood.

"What do you say you and I grab some lunch?"

Ruby hesitated, concern still etching her face. With a nod she told Regina to meet her downstairs in the lobby, she just had to grab her purse and shutdown the computer.

"You know you can tell me anything. Right, Re?" Ruby asked after the two were served.

Regina didn't answer right away, just ate bit of meat from her spinach ravioli. "I know that, Rubes"

"Okay then. Will you tell me what's been bothering you?"

Regina forced a smile. "Nothing is bothering me, dear"

Ruby scoffed. "That's not what Mama C said"

"You spoke to Mother?!" Regina yelled whisper, leaning in to get closer to the table.

Ruby ignored the question. "It's not healthy, Regina" the leggy brunette said instead. "Still being hung up on Emma" she finished sadly.

"You have no right" the lawyer choked out. "No right"

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry. I'm - we're worried about you" she said softly, placing a comforting hand on Regina's fisted one.

It was silent for a few minutes. "I hate myself for still missing her"

Ruby didn't say anything, they just continued to eat until it was time to head back to the office. Regina furrowed her eyebrows with the site she was greeted with when she entered her office.

"Mother" the younger Mills said, nodding in the direction of Cora. "What can I help you with?"

"I got a call"

Turning on her laptop, Regina motioned for her mother to continue.

"Emma is in trouble"

**A/N : Sorry for the long wait guys. It's been hectic to say the least. I've already written up the chapter for From Britain With Love...so I'll be posting that later on today. For those following my twilight fanfic, I'll post that chapter sometime this week. **

**Thanks to all who 'favorited', followed, and reviewed. Means a lot. See you soon!**

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


End file.
